The Return of the Prince
by Gadget 151
Summary: Sequel to the PoF. Ten years have passed and now Halo Spencer is back. Snape is about to leave Hogwarts forever. Halo didn't return to Europe by himself. He was followed by an angry Sidhe and a terrifying man from his past. chapter11 up. Slashand Xover
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- All cannon characters belong to JK Rowling and one else belongs to me just like the plot, unless stated otherwise. It will likely be awhile until I can add another chapter or update this story. I've got a lot of other things I'm working on now; school assignments and stuff but this fan fic will be one of my top priorities. Please bare with me-Gadget**

**The Return of the Prince- sequel to the Prince of Flame**

**Prologue Snape's POV**

To the untrained, the scent of a bubbling cauldron is overpowering. There was no shortage of 'untrained' in Hogwarts this year and most of them were in my classroom. And not all of them were students; one was my replacement for the following year. Each of my untrained first year students watched with frightened expressions as I wrote the names of several concoctions on the board. A list of poisons, from Love Potions to the Undetectable's; they all had one thing in common. Few people knew of that one thing but I planned to inform my students and at the same time, weed out the smart ones and to teach my replacement how to handle my Slytherins while I still could.

It was the third week of the starting term at Hogwarts and my twenty-fifth year teaching potions. I had given up asking for the Defense position when Lupin proved competent enough to handle the position year after year without error. As much as I disliked the wolf, I could commend him on his teaching ability. As it was my twenty-fifth year teaching, it was also my last year teaching at Hogwarts, I was planning to take a position at the Wizarding Academy after I trained my replacement.

Her name was Anita Clawsyn; she was in her early thirties with long dark blonde hair and blue eyes rimmed in too dark mascara and witch's robes that dragged on the ground behind her. She was intelligent, for someone so young and someday I was sure she'd be an accomplished teacher but right now, she needed to learn how to handle the students and to deal out the proper punishments.

I turned back to the class, glaring openly until the side conversations stopped and I had their complete attention. The year was progressing slowly but in each of my classes I had a group if students hell-bent on destroying potions and using an unnecessary excess of ingredients. I had to restrain myself from sending the lot of them to St. Mungo's every class period with the first years. The Headmaster had planned to hire another assistant this year but there hadn't been anyone willing to take the job for the last five or so years. Not that it mattered; all the staff preferred a certain assistant from several years ago.

"Now, you lot of dunderheads," I began and not even the scrape of a quill dared to interrupt me. "Which of you can tell me what all these potions have in common?"

My only answer was the collective breathing of the Slytherin/Hufflepuff mixed class. I had suspended the actual process of potion making until all my students at least understood the concept of chemicals. So far, it seemed as though I would be covering the 'safety' topic for some time to come. And so would Miss Clawsyn if she planned to teach my class after I left.

"Anyone?" I asked, beginning to pace the room. "Miss Henrietta?" The small girl squeaked in fright; even after all these years I could still make them shake down to their knickers.

"Um...well...they're all...potions sir." She said, it sounded near to a question however.

"Five points to Slytherin," I said dryly. "What else do they have in common?" I looked around the room, pacing slowly, letting my cloak billow behind me in the dungeon air. "How about you tell the class..." My eyes singled out a blonde Hufflepuff boy; Malfoy's younger cousin and the first in his family to be placed in a house other than Slytherin.

"Well sir...um..."

"If you give the victim a bezoar then the toxins of those poisons are cancelled out, leaving the victim severely sick rather than dead. But a bezoar won't work on every poison."

"Who dares to interrupt my class?" I roared, spinning around, ready to hex the student stupid enough to barge into the dungeons without even knocking and during a class.

The figure standing in my doorway wasn't a student; it was someone I hadn't seen in over a decade. Someone I had loved and still loved after all this time. He was, as always, dressed in a Muggle black button-up shirt and faded jeans over what appeared to be the same trainers he'd been wearing the first day I met him. His curly, sable hair was longer than I remembered, falling a little past his shoulders, almost to his armpits. His Sidhe eyes were hidden behind the ever-present reflective Aviator sunglasses and a playful smirk stained his lips as he leaned against the doorjamb casually.

"Oh, just me." He said his voice a deep baritone with a slight Western American twang that one would only hear if they weren't from America originally.

I licked my suddenly dry lips, feeling my heart skip a beat. "Halo..." I said. "Welcome back."

The smirk widened to a smile. "It's good to be back...Sev."

A lesser being would have been a puddle on the floor at the emotion that filled Halo's tone when he called me by my given name. I saw two Hufflepuffs and a few of my Slytherin girls send admiring looks at my former lover. As always, Halo didn't seem to notice; he didn't know just how beautiful, how enthralling he was.

Anita Clawsyn looked from Halo to me, confusion evident on her face. She had never heard of him. Few of the professors rarely talked about him anymore, not in front of me at least and Clawsyn had been at my side since the start of the term.

"You got a minute?" He asked.

I didn't even look at my class before I was speaking again. "Sixty inches on the properties of a bezoar due next class; you're dismissed. Clawsyn, if you would excuse us..."

"Yes sir," She said, grabbing up her notes and disappearing into the storage closet adjacent to my room.

The scraping of chairs, thuds of books being put away and several girlish giggles were all I heard before Halo and I were left alone. He stood silently for a moment and then closed the classroom door, smiled and walked closer to me.

"It's been awhile," He commented.

I found that I could speak. "Ten years Halo, ten very long years."

He inclined his head. "You look good, like you've been taking care of yourself."

I looked him up and down, remembering the first time I had had his body underneath mine. "You look the same." He did look the same, as if he hadn't aged but two years.

He smiled warmly. "Thanks Sev."

"What are you doing here, at Hogwarts?" I asked. I hadn't exaggerated; it had been a very long ten years. Each day playing the last time I had seen him over and over in my mind. Never once being able to change those last moments. Not even in my imagination, not even for a good night's sleep. I still loved him, still wanted him to be my mate, my friend and my companion.

"I'll explain everything when I go to see Dumbledore. If you'd like to go with me...?"

"Of course Halo," I said, feeling appalled that he would think I wouldn't want to. "I've missed you very much."

"Yeah, I've missed you too."

I don't know which of us moved first but suddenly Halo's arms were around me as I kissed him. Time stopped for us and the moment lasted forever. It had been ten long years but as we kissed it was like we had never been apart at all. Everything I had felt for Halo was still there, still festering and growing in my chest; in my soul.

"I missed you," I said again but those weren't the words I had wanted to say.

He nodded against my chest. "Me too,"

We had both spoken softly, in barely audible tones, all too aware of Anita Clawsyn in the other room. The moment that had passed between us, however, was still so very precious.

(pagebreak) More to come- Gadget


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All cannon characters belong to JK Rowling and one else belongs to me just like the plot, unless stated otherwise. It will likely be awhile until I can add another chapter or update this story. I've got a lot of other things I'm working on now; school assignments and stuff but this fan fic will be one of my top priorities. Please bare with me-Gadget**

**CHAPTER 1 Anita Clawsyn's POV**

I left Professor Snape standing in the middle of the potion's classroom with the handsome wizard that had suddenly interrupted our class. I assumed the man was a wizard simply because he was on the school grounds but he was also dressed like the average Muggle. I suppose the Headmaster could have given him leave to enter the castle freely but even then, why would a Muggle want to speak with Snape? That snarky bastard had little respect when it came to Muggle-born students, I couldn't imagine how he would treat someone without any magical ability.

But the man, Snape had called him 'Halo', had seemed happy to see Snape. Actually, he had seemed a little excited although it was difficult to tell through those dark glasses. And what was the reason behind those sunglasses anyway? Was there something wrong with his eyes? Was he maybe of the breed of seers that didn't have eyes at all? That would be pretty neat if he was but I doubted it, seers with that kind of bind to the Spirit were very rare.

Still, it would be an excellent learning experience for me and for my students. Well, still technically Snape's class until the last semester. Anyway, like I was saying, a seer of that breed could help me to educate the students and even some of the other professors about the potions used to induce pseudo-hallucinations and false predictions. Both of which seemed to be growing more and more common since the Dark Lord's defeat by the Order of the Phoenix several years ago when I was still in the Academy.

Speaking of the Academy, it was where I met Professor Snape and learned that he wished to teach at the Academy and give his position over to someone else. I told him that I was interested and that I could get him a private meeting with the Dean who happened to be my grandfather. Professor Snape agreed on behalf of Headmaster Dumbledore and seven months later, here I am co-teaching his classes.

(Pagebreak)

Professor stuck his head through the doorway, his eyes strangely bright in the dim light of the closet. "I'm going to escort Mr. Spencer to the Headmaster's office. You have free reign of the classroom until I return."

"Thank you sir," I picked up the binder I used to hold a written copy of the assignments he gave to our students, I kept them to use once I took over his position.

I reentered the potion's classroom just as he was leaving with the smaller man. Spencer was smiling up at my 'boss' and Snape offered him a grin in return; it was a little scary to tell the truth. I had only seen Snape 'smile' once before and at the time it hadn't been a pleasant smile. It had been cynical.

Professor Snape was a pretty cool dude, bitter, yes, but still a really cool guy to hang around with. He knew a lot of interesting students past and present, Professor Lupin included. Now I liked Lupin even though he looked like cat-spit-up dragged in by an epileptic dog. Actually, as I'd stayed in the castle for part of the summer, I had discovered that most of the Professors were pretty cool. I was looking forward to teaching with them in the coming years.

**(pagebreak)**

**Snape POV**

The Headmaster hugged Halo so tightly and so excitedly that he was lifted completely off the ground. My former lover hugged him back, a true smile spreading across his tanned face.

"Ah!" The Headmaster exclaimed after setting Halo back on his feet. "Welcome back my boy! Welcome back!"

"Thanks Headmaster, it's great to be back. Sorry I was so late in getting here."

Dumbledore gestured for us to sit in the overstuffed leather chairs of his office. "It's quite alright. The position is still yours if you want it."

Halo crossed his shapely legs; legs that belonged more on a women than a man. "Oh, yeah, I still want it."

I looked toward the Headmaster and Halo, feeling out of the loop. "Albus," I said. "I wasn't aware that there were positions available."

"Madam Hooch is retiring," He told me. "Halo will take her place as flight instructor and Quidditch referee."

I glanced over at my former lover and he just shrugged. He'd never told me he liked Quidditch, actually, I'd never even seen him on a broom. During the year he had worked as my assistant he had shown little-to-no interest in the sport. He was built for the sport, as slender and lean as he had been a decade ago and his Sidhe blood gave him added strength and agility. I had watched him perform back-flips, hand-springs and various other circus tricks hundreds of times to know that broom-flight wouldn't come close to tiring him out.

"That's great Halo!" I said, grabbing his arm and squeezing it.

"I know," He grinned at me. "I so cannot wait."

The Headmaster passed around an overflowing candy dish and Halo stuffed multiple pieces in his pockets. "Why don't you tell Severus and me about what you've been up to these last ten years?"

Halo twirled a lock of his hair around his finger absentmindedly. "I've been with the Sidhe."

"The Sidhe?" I asked. I could remember his dislike for the fey folk based on the knowledge that he had been abandoned by his Sidhe father even before his mother grew ill and died.

"Yeah, after Grandmother died in '98 I went searching for my father." He told us. "I needed closure about where I came from and about what my mom was like. Once I was there, I didn't want to leave any more."

More to come eventually.- Gadget


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- All cannon characters belong to JK Rowling and one else belongs to me just like the plot, unless stated otherwise. It will likely be awhile until I can add another chapter or update this story. I've got a lot of other things I'm working on now; school assignments and stuff but this fan fic will be one of my top priorities. Please bear with me-Gadget**

**Also, Diogenes Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child**

**CHAPTER 2 Halo's POV**

I told the Headmaster and Severus all that I was aloud to. I told them about my father, my younger half brother and the Seelie King. I didn't tell them about the murders that had been committed while I was living in the Court; that was an event that was between me and the King. As the first son of a Seelie Knight, I was bound to the King and when he made me swear secrecy, I had no choice but to keep my mouth firmly shut. Especially since the murders were still unsolved.

The Headmaster told me I could share a room with another professor while the House elves prepared a room for me. "I thought it would be another week before you made your appearance." He'd explained. Sev insisted that I bunk in his room while I waited, and maybe even after my room was finished.

My things were already in his room when we got there; stacked neatly on the sofa and next to the fireplace. It was actually kind of depressing that my entire life fit into three average-sized suitcases. I hadn't had that many things since I left to be with the Sidhe, most my possessions were in New York.

Sev's arms encircled my waist suddenly and I felt him nuzzle into my neck. "I think Dumbledore planned this," He murmured against my skin and it was just like old times.

"I'm sure he did," I said, settling my hands on his arms. We stayed that way for several minutes, breathing in each other's presence and the familiarity. But ten years ago, Sev had confessed his love to me and I hadn't been able to or even ready to love him back. I still liked being around him, the kiss we'd shared still ignited my blood but I just didn't know what I felt for him.

I slipped out of his arms, feeling my blood surge until I was sure my face was red. I felt a little like a teenager on his first date which was ridiculous; I had been on many dates over the years but in that moment I felt so young.

"You care if I take a shower?" I asked.

"You care if I join you?" He countered with his sly grin. Obviously he didn't feel that all that much time had passed, he must have thought I was willing to start something with him again; to continue where we had left off. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed him like I had; maybe a hug would have been a better idea.

"No Sev," I told him and moved off toward the bathroom wit one of the little suitcases in my hand.

(pagebreak)

Vertus had left the shining court for a singular reason. That reason had led her to do many things, many things that if the King knew, he would have her tortured and killed. That reason was love; she was in love with a man she couldn't have. She had left her home to following him clear across the world and he didn't even know how she felt.

It was heart breaking but Vertus wouldn't give up. She loved him. She loved his golden eyes, his slender body and his black hair, she loved everything about him. And she wouldn't stop until he knew and loved her back, no matter the cost.

**Remus Lupin's POV**

My class room door swung open and in walked the talk of the castle, Halo was practically skipping he was so happy. I hugged him hello even though we had written to each other regularly but like everyone else in the castle it had been years since I had seen him.

"Have you seen Severus yet?" I asked him. The Potion's Master had been very moody since Halo left; well, more moody than usual.

He nodded. "Yeah, Dumbledore's got us sharing a room right now."

"Has he?" I asked, settling back into my chair.

"Uhuh,"

I crossed my arms over my chest and simply looked at him. When Halo had come to Hogwarts for the first time eleven years ago, he had come to escape the man that had killed his lover and was looking to kill him. Eventually the man, O'Malley, had found him and Halo found himself in trouble. O'Malley used a primitive form of magic called voodoo on Halo. I still remembered the man that had shown up at the castle to protect him. Pend had not been all he told Halo he was; he had been a werewolf and that was why I remembered him. Seeing Halo back in the castle made me wonder if Pend would stop by for a visit as well.

"You're smiling," I said. "So I assume that means you're getting along with him?"

"He kissed me," Halo said and but the smile had disappeared.

"Do you want my advice?" I asked.

He nodded and leant forward over the desk.

"Start over with Severus," I told him. "He's never stopped loving you Halo and I don't think he ever will. I know that you will always have a place in your heart for Ryan and that's how it's supposed to be. But don't you think he wants you to be happy with someone else? I don't want to sound forward, but Halo, Severus is the one for you now. He wants to be with you and I'm sure you feel the same way."

Halo took off his sunglasses and held them in his hands; his long hair fell in front of his face. He looked so much younger than thirty-four in that moment; he looked like a lost child. Finally though, he nodded and looked up at me.

"Will...will you tell him?" He asked.

"Of course Halo. What are friends for?" I smiled. "So, how's Pend?"

(pagebreak)

Diogenes Pendergast was color blind but he still knew a Sidhe when he saw one. They seemed to glow, to carry a light around them and every now and then he could see their colors. Diogenes had been able to see the colors of the young man his brother, Aloysius, had kept for a while. But then those colors had dimmed and Halo Spencer had left America, gone to a place where even he couldn't find him.

And then his dear brother had received a letter informing him that Halo was back from where he'd been and wanted to meet up for a little while. Aloysius had agreed of course and then Halo had literally appeared on his brother's doorstep. That hadn't been the surprise. The surprise had been the woman following Halo; a Sidhe woman with long purple hair and pale blue skin like moonlight on snow. Diogenes had been able to see the plot unfolding in that moment, he had just known why the woman was following his brother's 'toy' and he new how to manipulate the situation to his means.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- All cannon characters belong to JK Rowling and anyone else belongs to me just like the plot, unless stated otherwise. It will likely be awhile until I can add another chapter or update this story. I've got a lot of other things I'm working on now; school assignments and stuff but this fan fic will be one of my top priorities. Please bear with me-Gadget**

**CHAPTER 3 Halo's POV**

"Put you're hand over your broom and say 'up'. Don't be afraid, just give it a try."

Very few of the brooms actually ended up into the hands of first year's, most just rolled around on the ground. I resisted the urge to sigh; I had to teach the first year students of every house individually in one day. I had a headache that wouldn't go away and I felt like someone was watching me. It was probably someone watching out the window while they waited for Professor Binns to actually get to the point of his lecture.

At least I had a room of my own now, not that I hadn't liked sharing one with Sev but I was glad for the space. Neither I nor Remus had told him that I was willing to start over where we'd left off and for that reason Sev had become distant. He spent most of his time down in the dungeons teaching his replacement.

That was another thing, I planned to stay at Hogwarts until I started to age and my mind started to slow but he was going to leave. I didn't know how it made me feel yet, I didn't know if I wanted to go with him and maybe teach something else or maybe not be a teacher at all. Maybe I could find something else to do, some other sort of job. Maybe I could teach private flying lessons or work in some Muggle shop. I just didn't know yet.

"I did it!" A first year girl said, her broom was hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Well done Tatiana!" I praised, looking around. More than one of the Hufflepuff first year's brooms' now hovered above the ground. One Hufflepuff, a smallish blonde boy had yet to summon his broom and I made my way over to him.

"How are things going there kiddo?" I asked

"My name's Alessandro Malfoy." He told me haughtily.

"You're not Draco's son," I said.

Alessandro shook his head. "I'm his cousin, Professor."

"That's cool," I told him. "I knew Draco a couple years ago, he was an alright kid. So what's the problem with your broom?"

He nudged it with his foot. "It won't do what I asked it to."

I knelt by the broom and ran my hand along its stock, able to feel the vibration of its magic and adding a little of my own. "Try it now." I said.

He held out his hand. "Up!" He cried and the broom jumped into his hand like it had been electrocuted. He smiled up at me, his teeth shining white. "I did it Professor!"

I smiled back at him. "You sure did Alessandro." I stood and addressed my class. "Alright then, anyone else need some help? No? Great, on to step two. Mount your brooms everyone, great, now..."

(pagebreak)

Sev snuck up behind me outside the Great Hall that night, his hand on my shoulder pulling me back into the shadows of the hallway. He pulled my back against his chest and settled his chin on top of my head.

"Lupin told me," He whispered.

I felt a shiver go up my spine and I turned around in his embrace. "And what's your answer?"

He pecked me on the lips. "Of course Halo, of course."

I smiled slowly up at him. "Thank you Sev."

He pecked me again. "It's I that should be thanking you Halo."

After that, he didn't give me the chance to speak. Not that there was anything I would say.

(pagebreak)

Vertus couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her beloved was in bed with a man who's hair was so dark a black as to be its own shadow. The man was pale like snow flakes on black paper as he moved against her beloved's body. She watched as they kissed and found herself so angry, so hurt that the barriers started to vibrate. Her beloved kissed the other's man's neck.

"Halo...I'm...I'm there...Oh, Halo."

Vertus felt the tears slide down her cheeks as her beloved cried out into the room.

"Sev!"

She should have listened to the red wolf; she should have realized that he wasn't lying to her. He'd spoken of the blonde wolf too, but Vertus had never seen any evidence of that. She should have listened; she had come so far for her beloved. She should have listened!

It wouldn't lessen the heartbreak now but she could make him feel the same.

(pagebreak)

**SNAPE'S POV**

I wrapped my arms around Halo from behind, nuzzling into his neck and against the mark I had given him. He wasn't even going to try to hide the purple bruise on his neck, the mark stood out against his skin right under his ear. It was still tender; I could tell by the way he flinched when I licked him. I let my hands travel the length of his front, over his flat stomach, onto his hips and down over his thighs. I loved touching him; loved being touched by him.

I kissed his neck and he tried to move away. "We'll be late for breakfast," He protested lightly.

I didn't let him get away. After ten years, I was addicted to him and I couldn't get enough. Lips against his ear, hand between his legs, I whispered; "I've got something you can eat."

(pagebreak)

**Anita Clawsyn's POV**

"He's a wonderful flier," Lupin muttered to Snape behind me.

The first Quidditch match of the year, as usual was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Seeing how, at the start of the next school year, Slytherin would be my house. I was so excited but at the same time, I couldn't help but overhear the muttered conversation between the two Professors seated in the back row directly behind me.

"Halo's wonderful at a lot of things."

Lupin laughed softly. "I'm sure he is Severus... I saw that bruise you left him."

"You should see the one he gave me." Snape replied dryly.

"Keep it to yourself man!" The haggard looking professor hissed at him.

I didn't fully understand what they were talking about. Spencer and Snape seemed like friends most of the time but the way Lupin commented on bruises made me think that they were fighting physically with each other. Maybe Spencer practiced some type of martial art and he sparred with my boss or something like that.

"You know Severus, he loves you very much."

My ears perked up and I strained to listen.

"He's never stopped loving Ryan-"

"SLYTHERIN HAS THE SNITCH!!! SLYTHERIN WINS!"

The stands exploded with cheers and applause and I missed the rest of whatever my boss had been about to say. He and Lupin stood, clapping with the rest of the students and teachers and I lost them in the crowds. I tried to follow but I couldn't see them at all any more. Looking out onto the field I saw Spencer flying circles on his broom, robes billowing behind him. He waved at me, the sun reflecting off his sunglasses and for a moment I thought I saw a glow surrounding him but then he flew off toward the equipment sheds.

He was so cute, and it wasn't the first time I had thought that about him. We were the same age and his American accent paired with his deep voice was such a turn on. I had never dated an American before but I figured he was already dating someone. I mean, he came off as so cute and considerate, the other female professors found him to be a fun companion for talking. Professor McGonagall had told me that Spencer used to work for Hogwarts years ago as a general assistant in every subject so he must be fairly intelligent. I've always been partial to nerds.

(pagebreak)

"May I sit here?" Lupin asked me that night at dinner in the Great Hall.

I nearly chocked on my drink in my haste to reply to him. "Yes, Professor, go ahead."

"Thank you," He said and sat daintily next to me.

I had gone hours wondering about his conversation with Snape and now my curiosity was at such a level that it was nearly a caffeine high. Lupin had said that Spencer loved Snape and Snape had countered by telling him that Spencer 'still loved' someone named Ryan. I didn't know what that meant exactly. Was Ryan a friend in America or was Ryan even the entire name? Was it someone's nickname? I didn't know but I was sure I could get Lupin to tell me.

At that moment, Snape and Spencer entered the Great Hall talking amiably with each other and I saw the bruise that had started my curiosity. It was on his neck, under his ear and shaped like someone's mouth. It looked as if he'd been bitten... Oh my god, there was no way...

"It's what you think it is." Lupin said beside me.

"What?"

He inclined his head to the two black haired men. "Halo and Severus,"

"What about them, Professor?" I asked.

"You noticed the mark on Halo," He told me and I gaped at him. I hadn't meant to be so obvious. "It's from Severus, they're lovers."

"Lovers?" I sputtered. "Lovers?"

"You didn't know? The way they act toward each other I would have thought it was obvious. Written in bright neon letters, as it were."

I looked to my boss and Spencer as they sat down further along the staff table. They leaned close to talk and I could see the distinct smile on Snape's face and the shy one on Spencer's face. Oh my god, it was true. It was all there for anyone to see if they cared to look. Oh my god.

"Close your mouth my dear, you're attracting attention." The Headmaster said into my ear.

"You knew Headmaster?"

"Of course, they're meant for each other. Don't you think so?"

(pagebreak)

Sorry it took so long for me to update, there's a lot going on up here right now. At this time I'm not all that sure where this story is going so I'm letting it write itself. I'll add another chapter whenever my muse comes back. GADGET.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- All cannon characters belong to JK Rowling and anyone else belongs to me just like the plot, unless stated otherwise. It will likely be awhile until I can add another chapter or update this story. I've got a lot of other things I'm working on now; school assignments and stuff but this fan fic will be one of my top priorities. Please bear with me-Gadget**

**Diogenes Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. **

**CHAPTER 4**

**Remus Lupin's POV**

The first Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived and I was supposed to chaperone with Madam Clawsyn and Halo. In a way, I was glad that Severus wouldn't be chaperoning this trip. Halo had complained about his desperate need for "alone time" and in all truth, seeing them together, so in love with each other only made me realize just how lonely I really was. The younger man went out of his way to make me feel welcome and wanted when I was with them but I always felt like a third wheel.

"He treats me like a child," Halo muttered.

"Halo, the things that you and Severus do together, are not the things he would do to a child." I told him crossly; thinking that maybe I was a little jealous of what they had.

Halo turned a brilliant shade of red and looked away. We hadn't had much time to talk since then, the both of us busy with our classes and other teaching duties. I liked teaching, actually I loved it. There were other things I was sure I would enjoy even more, surely there was a wolf pack out there that would be willing to have me join them. But, in all truth, I'm still not completely at ease with the beast inside of me. I try to make it seem like I am but I don't think I ever will be.

"You know that's not what I meant Remus," Halo finally said as we were walking out to the courtyard to wait for the students. "I just meant, well, you've seen how he acts sometimes."

He looked away from me again, gazing at the sky with a longing expression. I hadn't lied when I'd told Severus that Halo was an amazing flier; it seemed like he belonged in the sky. He reminded me of a bird when he flew, it's true that as a referee there isn't as much extravagance as there is when a Quidditch player is flying around. Halo made the simple motions seem like an art form.

"It's gotten to the point where he's setting my clothes out for me. If he starts to cut my meat for me, I'm going to hurt him."

"I thought you were a vegetarian," I said offhandedly.

"That's not the point I'm trying to illustrate." He growled playfully. "It's like he's trying to be apart of every aspect of my life. We eat together, sleep together and... Well... you know." He blushed again. "He... Remus, it just feels like he's trying to control me."

I looked down at Halo, finally coming out of my own head. I lifted his sunglasses and looked into his Sidhe eyes while I cupped his chin in my hands. "Severus loves you," I told him sternly. "After ten very long years Halo, he still loves you. He wants to be apart of your life, even the small moments because he's afraid that something will happen like it did last time."

The younger man stiffened and stepped away from my hands, fixing his glasses back into place. "O'Malley's dead," He said. "The Dark Lord killed him."

"I know that," I said. "And that's not exactly what Severus is afraid will happen." I took a steadying breath. "Severus is afraid that you'll leave him again."

"He told me he loved me then," Halo whispered.

I slung my arm over his shoulder and pulled him against my side. "And you weren't ready for that, not from him."

"So I ran,"

"So you ran," I repeated. "And he let you run."

An unusual smile came across his face. "Because he loves me."

(PAGEBREAK)

Diogenes Pendergast recognized the werewolf the moment he caught the other man's scent. He was in a bar in the wizarding town of Hogsmeade sipping on something that posed as weak whiskey while he tried to ignore the itch of his contact lenses. The lenses matched his brother's blue-silver eyes; they would help him blend in a little more than his ginger hair did.

Vertus had told him about the werewolf who hung around with his brother's ex-lover. Diogenes was just lucky that there were a lot of werewolves in Scotland, not in the Wizarding World. He sat at the bar and watched as the exhausted man entered. The full moon was a few weeks away but Diogenes knew that...Lupin was a different breed from him and would likely feel the pull of the moon more strongly than he did. The man's brown hair was streaked through with grey and the pearly scar on one side of his face was very apparent against his sickly paleness.

The man stepped up to the bar, shouldering his way between two much larger wizards and ordered a drink. His voice was hoarse, as if his throat was permanently sore from screaming during the change. Diogenes knew that particular soreness. And though it had been some years since he'd allowed such a scream to escape from him, he still remembered the pain.

Diogenes didn't see his brother's ex around anywhere and he decided that the time was right to put his and Vertus' plan into action. "Excuse me," He said and planted himself on the seat next to the werewolf, allowing his own preternatural scent to permeate his skin.

Lupin turned dark green eyes on him, the pupils widening as he caught Diogenes' scent. "Can I help you with something?" He asked.

Diogenes flashed him a charming smile. "Remus Lupin? You knew my brother some years ago, Aloysius Pendergast. I'm Diogenes," He said.

The other man's eyes shined with recognition, shifting from Diogenes' eyes to the bone structure of his face and his towering height. Lupin offered a boney hand and Diogenes shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you," He said.

Diogenes stretched out the part of him that was his wolf and commanded it to wrap around Lupin. Again the man's eyes grew wider; he licked his lower lip as his breath came in little huffs.

"What are you doing?" He asked lowly.

Diogenes' could smell the effect his wolf was having on Lupin's other form. It was a heady smell, hot and thick, spicy and sweet. The smell was arousing to both of them and it only confirmed Diogenes' suspicions about the man and his brother's ex. He'd seen it the first moment he'd noticed the wolf looking at Halo Spencer. There was an attraction there, on Lupin's side of their friendship. The wolf had a crush on Halo but he was so in his own head, in his own fantasies that he hadn't even attempted to pursue the younger man. It was pathetic and now Halo was someone else's lover and Lupin, the stupid wolf, was all alone. It made things so much easier.

"After all my brother told me of you, I've been thinking about being with you." He drawled. "About our wolves being together for a night or two."

Lupin's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?" He asked. "You want to... to...have sex with me? With the wolf in me?"

Diogenes offered up that smile again, leaning closer in his chair and slipping his arm across Lupin's too thin shoulders. "Sure, it would be fun." He put his mouth against Lupin's ear, letting his tongue slip out to touch the shell of his ear as he spoke. "I can smell that you're interested Remus and I'm sure you can smell how interested I am. So, what do you say? Want to go somewhere more private?"

The man was silent for a moment and then he slid from under Diogenes' arm and stood up. He offered his hand back and the redhead linked their fingers eagerly.

(PAGEBREAK)

**Anita Clawson's POV**

Halo Spencer was pacing back and forth, looking at his watch every few seconds. I heard him grumbling to himself. "Shit-fire Remus, where are you?"

I watched him pace while keeping an eye on the kids I was supposed to be chaperoning. Lupin had wandered off a few minutes after we had arrived in Hogsmeade, telling us he'd be back in a little over an hour. Three hours later, no one had seen the graying professor and the other chaperones were getting frustrated. Snape's lover was the most frustrated, pacing up and down the path back to Hogwarts.

"Son of a bitch Remus," The young professor growled. "Pick up the fucking pace."

I rolled my eyes; Halo was so impatient with anything that didn't somehow connect to flying. I had seen him pick his own fruit and vegetables from Professor Sprout's garden and at one point I even saw him helping a House Elf with its duties. He liked things done quickly and correctly and I wondered if he'd learned the behavior from Snape in the first years they had known each other.

Finally, Lupin stepped onto the path, hanging his head with his hands in the pockets of his old robe.

"Remus!" Halo yelled as he started to walk toward the haggard looking man.

One of the students near me gasped as Lupin suddenly collapsed. Halo attempted to catch him but the other professor was so much bigger that they were both taken to the ground. I dashed toward them, kneeling in the dirt to look at the greying man cradled in Halo's arms.

"What's happened Halo?" I demanded, making a barrier with my body to keep the students from looking.

"I...I don't know." He said, frantically checking Lupin's vitals in the Muggle manner. "Shit, his heart is too slow and he's burning up. I'm going to Apparate him to Saint Mungo's."

"Why Saint Mungo's?" I asked. "Surely the castle is closer,"

"It is," He told me. "But under the circumstances..." He didn't say another word, just grabbed onto Lupin's arm and vanished with a loud POP.

I turned to the gathered students, unsure of what to say.

(PAGEBREAK)

More soon, hopefully. Gadget.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- All cannon characters belong to JK Rowling and anyone else belongs to me just like the plot, unless stated otherwise. It will likely be awhile until I can add another chapter or update this story. I've got a lot of other things I'm working on now; school assignments and stuff but this fan fic will be one of my top priorities. Please bear with me-Gadget**

**Also, Diogenes Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. That he is a werewolf is something of my design, not something from their novels. Thanks for reading, how about a review? -Gadget.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Diogenes Pendergast let the cigarette smoke flow out his nose. He lay on his back on the bed of the room he'd rented for the next couple of months. His arm was behind his head, the fingers of his hand idly twirling his hair. He was naked, the cold room had dried the sweat on his body and his skin had risen with goosebumps. He stretched his legs out, replaying his encounter with the other werewolf over again in his mind. He grinned around the cigarette in his mouth; it had been fun. He'd never dominated another werewolf in his life. Actually, he'd never even been around another werewolf other than his brother and father.

Suddenly, the room was much colder and Diogenes caught the scent of the Sidhe. "Cover yourself," The Sidhe woman said as she stepped from the air to seat herself on the only chair in the small room.

Diogenes reached absently for the itchy wool blanket and pulled it up to his hips. "Does my bare flesh bother you Vertus?" He asked and his voice was raspy because of the cigarette. "Or does is turn you on?"

The Sidhe woman covered her chest with her arms and Diogenes was sure he had been given his answer. After several moments of still silence he shifted just enough to cause the blanket to slide down on his hips. It was now so low that he was certain that Vertus could see the juncture of his pelvis and groin. He caught her eyes looking over at him; he laughed and it sounded like the rumble of thunder. Vertus shivered and he knew that her original obsession with Halo Spencer had gone from crazed lust to cold hatred and a thirst for revenge. It had started when he'd told the Sidhe woman about the boy being his brother's ex-lover and about the current lover he was with; the black haired wizard.

With the grin still plastered on his face, he stood from the bed and the blanket fell away. Vertus held up her hand. "Stay back werewolf,"

He crossed the room until he stood in front of her and then he slipped his arms around her waist. He lifted her off the floor and kissed her cheek softly. "I've never been with a Sidhe before," He said almost absently.

Her hand began to glow and Diogenes let her go with a cry of pain. The Event played across his mind's eye. Following his brother into the subbasement; finding the empty tomb and the phantasmagoria. All those horrible images on the walls and the pain in his head when he pulled the derringer's trigger.

He fell to his knees before Vertus, holding his temples as he tried to push the memories away.

"You will never be with me, werewolf." The Sidhe woman vowed.

(PAGEBREAK)

**Remus Lupin's POV**

I made Halo take me back to Hogwarts the moment I came to. I didn't want to be in Saint Mungo's; I was so against being in the hospital that it felt like an irrational fear. So now we sat down in the kitchen with house elves bustling around us, carrying plates and glasses. Halo had talked them into providing us with a light supper since we had been too late to eat with the rest of the school.

"Will you tell me what happened Remus?" He asked me. His sunglass hung by their earpiece from his shirt collar and his Sidhe eyes were bright in the dim room.

I set down the sandwich that Xorchai had made for me. I really didn't want to think about what I had done with the werewolf Diogenes. It had been stupid, my agreeing to go back to a private room with him. The entire ordeal had been too intense for me, the contrast between the pain and the pleasure had been so great that I thought I was losing my mind. The other werewolf had been so... passionate, that was the only word for the way Diogenes had acted.

"Remus?" Halo asked. "Talk to me,"

I quickly devoured the sandwich; I didn't even bother to taste it. Merlin, what had I gotten myself into? Diogenes Pendergast was nothing like his brother, the gentle man that Halo had introduced me to all those years ago. He was a deviant, a masochist and a sadist. And I had liked it, loved it actually. I had loved being at his mercy, it had been so exciting and enthralling. But his mercies had been few and far between, though very gentle when they were finally given.

There was also the thing I had forgotten about; something that Aloysius had told me about. They were a completely different breed of werewolf than I was. They were bred to be werewolves while I had simply been attacked by one when I was a child. The sex and the blood-play had reacted wrong inside me and made me temporally ill. I felt a little better now, even though I could still smell Diogenes on my clothes. It was driving me crazy but I the same time, I didn't want the scent that was underneath that, the wolf's scent, to go away.

"I met someone," I finally told Halo.

"You did?" He actually sound surprised. Merlin, did everyone think I was celibate or something? Were they all under the impression that I felt nothing for either of the sexes?

I nodded. "Another werewolf."

He scooted closer to me. "So you were getting laid? Awesome Remus! What was her name?"

I winced. It had never classified my sexuality and I wasn't about to start now. But to my understanding, Halo had 'considered' himself gay for most of his teenage and adult life. "His name is Diogenes."

I heard Halo suck in a shocked breath. "Diogenes? Diogenes Pendergast?!"

I nodded slowly; the tone of his voice was angry and vengeful. A near growl under the baritone. Out the side of my eye I saw his hand begin to glow and then erupt with a sudden flash of orange flame. I suddenly realized the gravity of my mistake and I closed my eyes tightly. The Pendergast brothers were werewolves and I had made a promise never to tell Halo.

(PAGEBREAK)

**SNAPE'S POV**

I walked into an invisible wall of scent the very second I stepped into my room. Blue-grey smoke floated through the air like a ghost, smelling heavily of chocolate and strawberries. Halo sat up on the windowsill with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a joint of marijuana between his fingers. In all the time he had been back, I hadn't seen him smoke and I hadn't smelt the telltale smell of the narcotic either.

"Halo," I began, crossing the room in a few strides to pluck the joint from his mouth. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

He reached for the joint, and judging by the redness of his eyes I doubted it had been his first tonight. I could smell it on his clothes and his skin; I hated this habit of his. I thought he'd quit some time during the last decade but obviously that wasn't the case.

"I was getting high," He said; he reached for it again but I planted my hand against his chest to hold him back. "And I'll continue to do so, if you would just give that back to me..."

I threw it out the open window and Halo growled at me. "Why?"

"There's some shit happening, I just wanted to look at it from a different perspective."

"By toking up?" I questioned.

He shrugged his slender shoulders. "You work with what you've got," He told me. "Some of the best artist and writers were known to smoke weed for inspiration."

"Thanks for the tidbit of useless information," I turned away from him, the smell of chocolate and strawberries was overpowering. I needed to get away from it. "I hate it when you smoke," I told him over my shoulder.

"Severus," He said and I turned back. He never used my entire first name. "I've got to leave for a little while."

"No," I said quickly. "No, Halo no. Don't leave, not again."

"Sev, I'm not leaving you." His eyes were wide as he said it, hurt evident in the multi-colored irises. "I'm leaving the castle for a few days to take care of some... business."

I'm not sure what he saw in my face but suddenly he stepped closer to me, invading my personal space but it was not unwelcome. He stood on his toes and put his arms around my neck. "I'm going to come back."

Despair welled up in my chest and I buried my face against his neck. "Promise me."

Halo hugged me tightly. "I promise." He said, staring into my eyes. "Cross my heart and hope to die." He smirked. "Slow and painful if I must, but I promise you, Severus Snape, that I will come back. ... In a week's time."

I licked my lips slowly. "You're leaving tomorrow." It wasn't a question.

He just nodded and I sighed, arms tightening around his waist. I could smell his shampoo, like apples or the blossoms of a flower. Underneath that, I could smell the scent that was distinctly him; sometimes I even entertained the notion that I could smell his magic. Halo was half Seelie Sidhe, one of the Bright Ones among the Fey Folk. His hand of power was flame, the very thing that had brought mankind so far into existence. Flame was a tool, a weapon and a fear. Halo turned it into something beautiful, something with a life of its own; a soul of its own.

And I could smell it own his skin, I could feel it in the atmosphere of a room for hours after he'd left. My arms tightened around him again and I lowered my mouth to his ear. "Come to bed Halo."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- All cannon characters belong to JK Rowling and anyone else belongs to me just like the plot, unless stated otherwise. It will likely be awhile until I can add another chapter or update this story. I've got a lot of other things I'm working on now; school assignments and stuff but this fan fic will be one of my top priorities. Please bear with me-Gadget**

**Also, Diogenes Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. That he is a werewolf is something of my design, not something from their novels. Thanks for reading, how about a review? -Gadget.**

**P.S. Sorry for the VERY long wait, I've been having problems with my laptop and just now got it fixed. Thank you so much for being patient.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**HALO SPENCER'S POV**

I needed a total of five Portkeys to get to New York. I suppose I could have gone on a plane, but the in-flight movies suck and I hate having to explain the gun to customs. I was going to shoot Pend, right between his fucking eyes. Fourteen years and he'd never bothered to tell me that he was a werewolf. I'd had to learn it from Remus after he'd had a crazy afternoon with Diogenes. This was fucking insane; I had rarely been this pissed off in my life.

I pulled the Kimber from the holster on my lower back and pulled back the slide to put a round in the chamber. "Right between the fucking eyes," I muttered and knocked on the large front door of Pend's mansion.

After a few minutes the door opened and Pend's butler, Proctor, stood before me. He was nearly as tall as Pend, his short hair turning grey but the strength of his character was evident in the dark blue of his eyes. Those eyes were intense, even a little scary. I had seen Proctor disassemble a semi-auto in less than ten seconds with his eyes closed; he was more than just a butler.

"Mr. Spencer," He greeted me and stood aside to let me enter. "Aloysius is in the library with Miss Greene." He eyed the gun in my hand but didn't take it away, I figured that he knew what Pend was (did everyone know but me?) and also somehow knew that it wasn't loaded with silver-shot.

"Thanks," I said as I walked away.

Pend and Constance, his ward, had just finished their afternoon lunch and tea. He looked up at my arrival, silver eyes glittering in the light and widening as I lifted my gun and took aim. He stayed seated, his eyes locked on mine and his breathing calm.

"I'm going to ask you a question," I began. "And I want an honest answer from you or I'll put one between your eyes."

Constance had gotten to her feet, standing obediently at Pend's side as if waiting for an order. It struck a stiff cord inside me, it was just so wrong. Constance was not a fighter, or at least, she hadn't been when we'd first met. That had been before I'd left for Hogwarts, but not too long before. Enough time had passed for things to change.

Pend gave her a reassuring smile. "Constance, if you would please excuse us?"

"Yes Aloysius," She said and flitted out of the room with barely a sound. "What do you wish to know Halo?"

I licked my lips slowly, urging the words to leave my brain and form at my mouth. "Last night Remus met a werewolf," I said. "Your brother Diogenes, matter of fact."

Pend paled visibly. "Halo-"

I cut him off, gesturing with the gun. "Diogenes told Remus that he had been born a werewolf. Obviously, since you're brothers that means you're a werewolf too. I've known you for years and you've never said word-one about being a werewolf. Did you even think about telling me when we were screwing each other senseless? Or were you just hoping that I wouldn't catch the virus? Were you just hoping that the Sidhe in me would prevent that somehow?"

I watched as he took a few breaths to steady himself; my arm was stiff from the gun's weight and my hand shook slightly with the effort to keep it aimed. I didn't dare to lower it, for the first time I was afraid of him. Truly afraid of him, afraid of what he could do. He was deadlier than Remus who was just a big kid on the inside, painfully sweet and naive. Pend was a former FBI agent like me, a warrior and a killer. And now I knew that he was a werewolf too, so very unlike Lupin, the only werewolf I knew. Or had known, now I guess.

He stood as he let the breath out and looked me in the eyes. "You can't catch the virus from me Spencer," He said; he hadn't called me by my last name since the night we had met. "I was born with it, bred to be a lycanthrope like every male in my family has been for generations. I have to breed with a woman to pass the virus on. I did not tell you because I didn't believe it was important to our relationship at the time. That you found out through another source is no real concern, but tell me this Sidhe. Lupin is unhurt, correct?"

I nodded silently and put the gun away. "Thanks for the honest answer," I said and then punched him squarely on the jaw.

pagebreakk

Aloysius Pendergast held the packet of ice against his chin as he watched Halo sip a glass of water that Proctor had provided for him. After the Sidhe had punched him, he'd smacked his head off the side of the sofa and now a headache was beginning to blossom behind his eyes. Nevertheless he knew that he had deserved to be sucker-punched by the younger man, he certainly would have acted the same had their roles been reversed. Though that fact didn't make his jaw hurt any less.

"I won't apologize," Halo grumbled suddenly. "You totally fucking deserved that."

"I do not disagree." He said.

Halo finished the glass and set it gently in the sink. "I wanted to surprise you otherwise I would have just come through the fireplace like last time."

Pendergast gave him a bland smile and the stretching muscles hurt horribly. "It was quite an entrance."

Halo rolled his eyes comically. "You're going back with me." He said after several silent minutes.

Pendergast raised his eyebrows at the younger man's tone. It was uncharacteristically commanding and cold in its precision. "I am?" He asked.

The Sidhe leveled his gaze at him, the center ring of yellow shimmering brightly. "Yes Pend, you are." There was no room for argument.

**SNAPE'S POV**

The air around my lover radiated feral energy and at first I hadn't known why. Then Pendergast followed him into our room wearing the look of a kicked puppy. I frowned, Halo saw and came to my side, taking hold of my hand and pulling me into the adjoining chamber.

I spun him around to face me once we were alone. "What's he doing here?" I demanded.

He snorted. "I missed you too," He said sarcastically and I quickly cupped his face in my hands and pecked him on the lips. The heavy energy in the room depleted at the action and he sighed contentedly.

"Just take a breath," I told him, rubbing his shoulders gently. "And start from the beginning."

He did as I asked, letting the breath roll over the both of us. "Remus met a werewolf that happened to be Pend's brother."

I felt the color drain from my face.

"He never told me Sev, not a word. And then Remus goes and shags Diogenes and I've brought Pend back to deal with it. I don't know what's going to happen while he's here, but know this Sev. He's crossed the line this time and there won't be anything... romantic between us ever again. I promise; never again."

I suppose the joy that flooded my system at the moment stemmed from the jealousy of their past relationship and the satisfaction that Halo had finally told the albino to "sit and spin". True, it was petty of me but it still felt so good.

I pulled Halo off balance and into my chest. "Have I told you lately that I adore you?"

The Sidhe blushed shyly. "Ditto Sev."

**HALO'S POV**

Pend settled in the guestroom next to Remus' room while Sev and I spent some time together. It was only a few hours because I had patrol duties that night, but it was sweet while it lasted. We rarely had chances to take our time with each other but when we really had the time, Sev really got into it. He worshipped my body, trailing his mouth all over my body and kissing every inch of my skin until I was begging him to give me more contact. It was a form of torture that he loved to subject me to, knowing that I wouldn't resist and that I would even goad him until he lost control and I got what I wanted.

Sev was wonderful when it came to sex, even though he was ten years older than me, our stamina was nearly the same. I never thought that I would take another lover after Ryan's death, but now it was pretty much obvious that Sev and I were supposed to be. I still thought that Ryan had been my soul mate, but I also thought that a person could have more than just one soul mate. Yes, Ryan had been mine, but I was Sev's.

As I pulled my clothes back on, trying not to wake Sev, I wondered about Remus and Pend. Did they have soul mates? I had never known Pend's wife, she had died a little while before we met. But had Remus ever had anyone? Had he ever even been in love before? I realized that I didn't know him as well as I thought I had. Maybe... It was a crazy thought, likely one of the craziest I had ever had, but I knew instantly that it was worth trying.

I would help them get together. If Remus wanted to be with another werewolf then it may as well be Pend, who was a good man and an exciting companion. He was certainly better than Diogenes, but that was just my bias. I wanted them to be together, Remus deserved to be happy and I knew I wouldn't think about Pend if I knew he was dating someone. My scruples wouldn't allow me to and on some level, I was sure that they deserved each other.

Maybe I was just being selfish.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- All cannon characters belong to JK Rowling and anyone else belongs to me just like the plot, unless stated otherwise. It will likely be awhile until I can add another chapter or update this story. I've got a lot of other things I'm working on now; school assignments and stuff but this fan fic will be one of my top priorities. Please bear with me-Gadget **

**Also, Diogenes Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. That he is a werewolf is something of my design, not something from their novels. Thanks for reading, how about a review? -Gadget. **

**CHAPTER 7**

**Remus Lupin's POV**

I didn't want to leave my room, I was a little afraid to actually. Halo had left in a huff a few hours ago and I was wary to run into him somewhere in the halls. I had never seen him quite so angry before, never even felt that kind of negative energy around him; it was stifling. Then, an hour ago, he came back and knocked on my door and I pretended not to be there. He'd left eventually after saying that he'd talk to me later and that there was someone in the castle that wanted to see me.

I could smell the other werewolf and I was just as afraid to see him as I was Halo. It was all Diogenes' fault; I knew that if I hadn't agreed to sleep with him then I wouldn't be in this mess now. Merlin, the entire thing was giving me a headache.

Someone knocked on my door and I could smell the other werewolf on the air. "Remus?" He asked. "I'm going to come in..."

Merlin, had I locked the door? I really couldn't remember.

It opened, none of the lights were on but I could see the blonde-white hair of Pendergast. He stepped through, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. I could see his outline, and god damn me, I wanted to see more than that. I twisted my hand as I sat up in bed and the lights came on at the little show of magic.

There he stood with his back against the door. His skin was as pale as moonlight on snow, his suit as black as death and his eyes were the same silver color of his other form. He was a head taller than Severus and just as thin, his muscles lean and strong like whipcords. His other form, the werewolf that was so similar to my own, was pure white. Albino with silver eyes instead of the pinkish red of most albino animals.

Truth be told, he hadn't changed much at all over the years. He was still just as handsome as he had been the first time we had met.

"Pendergast," I murmured in greeting.

"How are you Remus?" He asked politely.

I found that it was hard to swallow. "Conflicted," I answered him slowly.

He nodded in understanding. "Is there someway that I can ease your mind?"

_You can leave_, I thought but didn't say. I did not want him to leave, not really. I wasn't sure what I wanted. Pendergast and I had spent only a few hours a night talking to each other all those years ago; while Halo had been ill. I had been attracted to him. After he'd left, I had convinced myself that it was the wolf inside me that had been attracted to the wolf in him. If that was indeed the case, then I decided that I would let the wolf chose what it wanted.

It rose up in my chest and into my head to look out through my eyes. The wolf looked Pendergast up and down, concentrating on the otherworldly aura that surrounded him. His werewolf responded accordingly, reaching out to rub against my aura.

The wolf used my voice to speak. "Come here,"

With the obedience of a trained pet, he took a step forward. And then another and another until he was standing at the edge of my bed looking down at me. The pale silver of his eyes seemed to glow and then he dropped to his knees with a dull thud. For several moments he did not blink and his expression didn't change.

The only thing I could think to say was his name. "Pendergast,"

"Aly," He said suddenly. "You can call me Aly."

pagebreak

Vertus slipped between the borders of Space and stayed there. Actually, she moved within the barrier, stalking silently after her prey. The magic of the large castle wasn't enough to keep her out, there were few magical places on earth that were a match for her magic and keep her out. The barriers of wizards were easily surpassed by Sidhe magic. She was in the In-between, on the flipside as it were. And nothing could touch her there.

Not even the two werewolves sensed her, lost in companionable sleep. She had watched them earlier in the night as they had taken the time to explore each other's beasts. As unusual as it was, as seemingly unconnected, it was all part of the red-wolf's plan.

Turning a corner, Vertus saw her prey. He stood before a window, his hands rested on his hips. Moonlight tossed his shadow onto the floor, elongating his form like a visible extension of his aura. Vertus moved closer, captivated by the object of her obsession. His Seelie Sidhe eyes were glowing in the half light and once again she stepped closer.

He was speaking and for a terrifying moment she thought that she had been discovered. Then she realized that he was actually singing softly to himself; the lyrics unlike anything she had ever heard before.

"_Well settle down, I won't hesitate to hit the highway before you lay me to waste. Settle up and I'll help you find something to drive before you drive me insane_."

Vertus listened, enthralled by the lovely Halfling's deep voice. The words that he sang slid through her like smoke, touching her insides with invisible fingers. She shivered, delighted beyond all thought at the sensation. Of all the Sidhe men Vertus had known, this half-human mongrel was the singly most beautiful one she had ever met. He was dangerous, earthly and at the same time he was heavenly. She wondered who had had the ingenuity of naming him Halo. Surely not his Seelie father, who wasn't gifted with imagination; the human mother had to be the one behind his name.

He was still singing. "_You're tired of walking and you loath the ground. The sidewalk will barely touch your feet. And life moves to slowly to hold you down, with ringing hands you take it out on me. Well settle down, I won't hesitate to hit the highway before you lay me to waste. Settle up and I'll help you find something to drive before you drive me insane_."

He whistled the rest of the song softly and began to walk away. Vertus quickly followed, raising her other hand of power, Agony, as she slipped out from the barrier. He seemed to feel her presence and he turned, but before he caught sight of her, Vertus pressed her hand to the back of his head.

Halo grasped in pain and fell to his knees.

Vertus chocked back the sob of pity as Halo fell to all fours and began to dry heave. He coughed, holding his hands to his chest and throat. His hand started to glow and then his entire left side took up the show of unnatural light and his own hand of power was forcibly activated. She could see the tears on his face as he curled up on the floor, trying to hold off his screams.

She wanted to comfort him, wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him. She wanted to give Halo the same reassurance that she'd had during her transition. But this was just a memory of his pain; it was the very same thing she had done to the red-wolf to get his obedience. It was real, despite how real it seemed, it was just an illusion.

Vertus watched as Halo convulsed on the floor, his Sidhe magic having enveloped him. Flame covered the floor, illuminating her even as she stood on the other side of Space. She collapsed on the floor next to Halo, reaching out to touch him.

"Sev…" He coughed the sound painful to her ears. "Severus…"

Vertus watched as his eyes fluttered closed, an expression of misery spread across his deathly pale face. As he screamed she wiped away her tears.

**Anita Clawsyn's POV**

I heard someone scream and I ran down the corridors as fast as I could. My feet hardly touched the floor it seemed. I could see light around a corner; it was orange and red, almost swirling like smoke in the air. The scream came again, my heart pounding, I finally rounded the corner.

My boss's lover lay on the ground, a strange orange glow coming off his skin in tangible waves of heat. He was in the fetal position, holding his knees to his chest as he said 'Severus' over and over again.

"Spencer! Spencer can you hear me?" I couldn't touch him because of the flames, the heat was unbearable but it looked like he wasn't even getting burned by it. It seemed like the flames were coming from him, from inside his body.

"Severus," He moaned again, rolling onto his opposite side and away from me.

There was so much pain in his voice that I found the courage to touch him. The mothering instinct was so compelling now, it was overpowering. I had to give him some form of comfort, something to ease his pain. The flame disappeared the very instant that I touch his shoulder. He arched off the floor with an anguished gasp, his expression utterly blank. It almost seemed as if nothing had happened, but then his sunglasses fell away from his face. They had somehow been broken as he lay on the ground, and his eyes were without their normal covering. They glowed orange in the moonlight, totally void of a pupil.

I took a step back. "Spencer?" My voice shook with fear.

"Madame Clawsyn?" He answered politely.

He was far too calm considering what I had just witnessed, too collected that I knew there was still something wrong. "Spencer…Halo… you were having a seizure." I didn't know what else to say.

"Really?" Finally awareness filled his eyes and he looked around the corridor. He seemed very surprised when he noticed that he was sitting on the ground and that his sunglasses were broken on the floor beside him.

Spencer got shakily to his feet, his hand going to the windowsill to steady himself. He wobbled a little and leant against the wall for support; I stepped closer.

"No, I'm fine, really." He said. "I'm fine Madame Clawsyn, thank you for your help." He turned suddenly and dashed down the hall.

There was no way that I could follow him now, I was certain that his night vision was much better than mine anyway. I turned on my heel, thinking on what I had just witnessed with my boss's lover and headed toward the Headmaster's office.

**SNAPE'S POV**

I was dozing lightly when Halo suddenly burst through the door, his hand held to his forehead and his expression strained. He slammed the door as I woke up completely; he came over to the bed and collapsed beside me. I sat up, resting my hand on his back, rubbing up and down his spine like I was petting a cat. He turned onto his side and curled around me, pressing his face into my neck as his arms slipped around me.

"Rough night?" I asked dryly; it was nearing midnight.

"My head's killing me Severus," He mumbled.

I arched my brows, he rarely called me 'Severus' unless we were arguing. I continued to rub his back, adding more pressure to loosen his tensed muscles. "I'm sorry," I told him, leaning down to press my lips to his temple.

Halo sighed against my neck, shifting his hands to the back of my neck. I smiled softly even though he couldn't see it and I moved him a little so that I could remove his shirt to make him more comfortably. He moved with me, shifting about as I took the shirt away and threw it across the room. I smoothed my hands over his skin as he lay back down, nearly on top of me.

"You're warm," I said.

"Mmm hmm," I felt the vibration of his non-words against my neck.

"Are you feeling alright, other than the headache?"

"Mmm…fine…"

I smiled again. "Go to sleep Halo." I told him. "I'll be here when you wake up."

**HALO'S POV**

I couldn't shake that strange feeling that hung around me however, I felt like I was being watched. It felt just like it had in the hall with that unexplained breeze that had shifted past me right before the pain started.

Let me explain that. On my thirteenth birthday I woke up screaming, I had felt like there were ants under my skin. Ants with needle sharp legs and feelers like iron scouring pads. It was agony unlike anything I had ever felt before, but it was only the beginning of the transition. My teeth all fell out and were replaced with something more similar to that of a small feline. For the first couple of days everything hurt, I couldn't speak and I wasn't hungry, just the thought of food made me vomit.

And then, after of week full of headaches, vomiting and sheer pain, my Sidhe magic finally erupted. My left hand simply spat fire one morning but it didn't hurt me, it actually felt very good. It was something close to a sexual high, kind of like an orgasm and I hadn't felt anything like it sense. I was suddenly stronger, faster and simply better than all my friends and classmates. But the memory of the pain had never left my mind, always in the furthest reaches of my head, gnawing away at me.

Only my grandparents knew the extent of what the transition had done to me and just how much it had changed my behavior. When I had finally met my father, I learned that he had gone through the very same thing, as did most Sidhe right before they entered adulthood. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one.

I wasn't sure what had caused my hand of power to suddenly awaken against my will. I hadn't been able to shut it down in the corridor until Clawsyn had touched me and then it just went away. I don't even know how I managed to get to Sev's room with the exhaustion that I was feeling. Thankfully Sev didn't ask a lot of questions and just let me sleep.

He kept me close to him after I had lied about the headache; it was the only excuse that I could think of at the time. He rubbed my back now, murmuring into my hair as he slept. I didn't really know what he was saying but it was still very relaxing. It was just what I needed and soon sleep wrapped around me.


	9. Chapter 8

****

**Disclaimer- All cannon characters belong to JK Rowling and anyone else belongs to me just like the plot, unless stated otherwise. It will likely be awhile until I can add another chapter or update this story. I've got a lot of other things I'm working on now; school assignments and stuff but this fan fic will be one of my top priorities. Please bear with me-Gadget **

**Also, Diogenes Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. That he is a werewolf is something of my design, not something from their novels. Thanks for reading, how about a review? Sorry for the wait, just a few more chapters to go until I've finished this fic and then I'll get to work on the next one and back to my DMC fics. -Gadget.**

**CHAPTER 8** **Anita Clawsyn's POV**

The Headmaster prevented me from saying anything about what I had witnessed the other night. He'd told me to simply let Halo gather his own courage to tell Snape about what had happened. I didn't really like it; Spencer needed help in my opinion. The more I thought about it however, the more I realized that Dumbledore was right.

I went about the normal routine of helping Professor Snape in his classes for the next day. I didn't see Lupin or Spencer at all and my boss did seem a little on edge. It was hard to work with him when he was like that; he even took away points from Slytherin during one class. It finally started to get on my nerves and when we were alone I confronted him.

"Halo's just not feeling well," He told me.

"And Professor Lupin?" I asked. "What's wrong with him? I saw the Headmaster teaching his class this morning…"

Snape shrugged. "He's visiting a friend,"

I wrung my hands together. "Professor Snape?"

"What is it Ms. Clawsyn?"

"Are you and Spencer…still together?"

The look that he gave me chilled my blood but then his face smoothed into an expression of mild annoyance. "We are still together," He said and left me standing there.

But I still had the feeling that there was more going on.

PAGEBREAK

Everything was falling into place, Diogenes thought to himself as he watched Vertus staring out the window. The Sidhe woman was watching it rain while he smoked his third cigarette of the day. It had developed into an addiction, smoking that is. He hadn't smoked this much in years, when he was young he had despised the smell but now it didn't really bother him. He was cooped up in the motel most of the time while he waited for his plan to unfold.

Vertus however, had absolute free reign because of her Sidhe magic. As a result, Diogenes was going stir crazy in his solitude. Hence the excessive smoking; he didn't know how many packs that Vertus had stolen for him but he guessed it was nearing fifty or so by now.

The inactivity was getting to him and he sat up against the wall, cigarette perched between his lips. "Vertus," He called to the Sidhe woman. "What do you do for fun?"

She didn't acknowledge him.

"Hey, did you hear me? What do you do for fun?"

"Quiet wolf," She said.

Diogenes took another drag. "So it's just 'wolf' now? No more 'red-wolf' or werewolf? What did I do to disappoint you?" He grinned slyly. "Is that halfie not living up to your expiations?"

She ignored him, her hand touching the windowpane as rain slid down the glass. Diogenes' grin spread into a smirk, he stabbed out the cigarette and stood up. He only wore a pair of dark slacks; both his chest and his feet were bare. He had begun to wear a little less every day, knowing that it bothered her.

"Are you jealous of the halfie's lover? Does it piss you off that Halo would rather suck a dick than kiss your-"

She slapped him so hard that his vision blurred. "Damn you wolf!" She yelled at him and raised her hand of power to strike him again.

He moved like only a werewolf could, spinning and grabbing her arm to twist it around her back. He caught her other hand before she could hit him and then pinned her against the wall next to the window. She struggled but without the use of her magic she wasn't a match to Diogenes.

"You are jealous of that wizard," He said triumphantly and she tried to kick him; he moved to stand between her legs to pin her more easily. "He gets that halfie off and you can't because he just doesn't want to fuck around with you."

Tears fell slowly from her large eyes and she hung her head against his chest. "Stop it wolf," She said softly.

Diogenes laughed heartily. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

Vertus lifted her head and kissed him squarely on the lips, tongue slipping into his mouth with ease. His grip loosened with the surprise and she sent her knee crashing between his legs. He let her go with a cry of pain and she slipped away.

"Never speak of him that way again." She warned him. "I will kill you if you do."

Diogenes rose to his knees and then to his full height. "Bitch,"

**REMUS LUPIN'S POV**

He had asked me to call him Aly right as our beasts rose to the forefront without either of us shifting to the wolf's form. Our beasts had taken use of our bodies and we had explored our differences. He was so much gentler than Diogenes had been; he let me direct and didn't pressure me into anything I wasn't ready for.

Now he slept with his head on my shoulder which was quite a feat considering how tall he was. Our skin touched through the open fronts of our shirts; mine completely unbuttoned while his was only part way. I could see the various scars, like pale little snakes on his chest. There was something sexual about our position in my bed, but it was small and vague in the back of my mind. The feeling of his weight above me called more to companionship than love or lust.

He had allowed me to be the dominate pack member while he willingly took on the submissive role. It was so new to me, this sense of belonging and timelessness. We were together for eternity and for precious seconds and it was as it was supposed to be. In reality however, I knew that Aly was the true dominate because he was allowing me the illusion of control.

I touched his white-blonde hair gently, letting it flow through my fingers. It felt like silk, so smooth and clean. My hair felt nothing like his did. Aly shifted slightly, the top of his head brushing against my chin and his arm sliding across my chest. He slept like a wolf cub, curled up against my side, wrapped in the blankets. His head was turned away from me however, letting me see the curve of his neck and therefore his jugular. It was another show of his submissiveness; if I were in my wolf form it would take one bite to kill him. He trusted me not to hurt him, instead giving me the delusion of a protector.

Aly shifted again, this time turning away from me completely. I sighed loudly, turning onto my side and wrapping my arms around him and pulling him back against me. He had given me the fantasy of absolute power but I knew I was the submissive in whatever it was that we wanted to call our relationship. Were we lovers now, or just close companions? It didn't really matter; our wolves had decided that we were paired together.

I drifted into sleep with the smell of his hair and his marble-colored skin all around me.

PAGEBREAK

The red-wolf had been exceptionally 'pissed off'; Vertus believed that was the correct term. It was surprising that a single kiss could so unravel Diogenes who was normally so composed. He was usually distant and aloof, seemingly apart from the other humans that she had come across. He did however, tend to be rather cruel, snappish and fast to anger.

Vertus touched her lower lip gently, thinking to herself. The red-wolf had been the first man that she had ever kissed. And, she hated to admit, she had enjoyed it. His lips had been very soft and almost silky smooth; the inside of his mouth had been warm and tasted bitterly of ashes. His facial hair had felt like the soft fuzz of a peach and the muscles of his chest, when she had touched them briefly, had felt like stone.

And then, suddenly angry with herself for kissing him, she had struck the red-wolf in his most sensitive area. He had called her a vulgar name before he'd left and she wasn't sure if he'd return. Vertus decided that it didn't matter; he was nothing compared to Halo.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- All cannon characters belong to JK Rowling and anyone else belongs to me just like the plot, unless stated otherwise. It will likely be awhile until I can add another chapter or update this story. I've got a lot of other things I'm working on now; school assignments and stuff but this fan fic will be one of my top priorities. Please bear with me-Gadget **

**Also, Diogenes Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. That he is a werewolf is something of my design, not something from their novels. Thanks for reading, how about a review? Sorry for the wait, just a few more chapters to go until I've finished this fic and then I'll get to work on the next one and back to my DMC fics. -Gadget.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Remus Lupin's POV**

Two nights after Aly's sudden arrival, the full moon that was the same color as blood rose in the sky. I stalked through the Forbidden Forest, nose to the wind as I searched for the other werewolf. I couldn't smell him, but then I could only vaguely smell the difference between his human and wolf scents. His wolf smelt woodsy, but we were in a forest and that was nearly all I could smell.

That was when I saw a flash of white out the corner of my eye. I ran after him, pouncing on his back when I was close enough and he snapped his teeth at me. We rolled over and over, snapping and biting at each other. It was just a game but we were starting to get a little out of control.

He bit my ear and I yelped, twisting about to bite his. He growled and pinned me to the ground, pushing his muzzle into my neck. Then he jumped to his feet and ran away, stopping when he reached a clearing where the moonlight was nearly as bright as the day.

I made my way to him and plopped onto my stomach beside him. Aly nudged me playfully and I lifted a paw to swat at him. He dunked his head and brushed against my side. I lowered my face and licked around his muzzle; he made a pleased sound and burrowed into me as the sun rose. In moments we were both asleep on the forest floor.

I woke up on the hard wooden floor of the Shrieking Shack with Aly standing in the shadows as he pulled on his clothes. His back was to me and I saw even more of the scars I had witnessed a few nights ago but these were more ghastly and had likely been more painful.

I got slowly to my feet, edging closer to him while he wasn't aware that I was awake. His shirt still lay on the ground and while I had the chance, I let my eyes wander over the many scars that marred his pale flesh. Each and every single one of them was pearly white, shaped like claw marks and I could only imagine the pain he had felt when he'd received them.

"They're from my brother," He said without looking at me.

"What?"

Now he turned around, sliding the white shirt over his shoulders. "The scars are from my brother; our wolves used to fight when we were children."

It was the first time he had actually talked to me about Diogenes and I moved still closer to him; I wanted to touch him. I wanted to touch the scars that his brother had left, I ached to touch them. His skin was cool under my fingertips and the scars were very smooth, the texture of them almost felt like satin. His silver eyes watched me from beneath half closed lids as my fingers touched every inch of exposed and damaged flesh.

"He…didn't have any scars," I whispered finally.

Aly looked away. "Diogenes is my younger brother and my responsibility. I couldn't hurt him like he did me, as evil as he was…I still loved him."

I nodded although I didn't fully understand the obligations that siblings held for each other. Aly turned away, buttoning up his shirt and moving to look out the window. I suddenly realized that I was nude and suddenly very cold.

"Let's have a day to ourselves Remus," He said, his tone light and playful as if he hadn't just been talking about his hated sibling. "I don't really feel up to returning to the castle." He tossed me a smile over his shoulder.

I smiled up at him. I didn't want to go back to the castle either.

PAGEBREAK

Alessandro Malfoy hadn't made any friends yet, even though it was already late November. He didn't have the same charisma as his cousin, uncle or even his father and he was nowhere near as confident as they were. He spent most of his time near the edge of the school's boarders while he did his homework.

He didn't like Hogwarts all that much, his family had told him that it would be a very good experience but so far all he had 'experienced' was boredom and ridicule. All because he hadn't been sorted into Slytherin; he'd been placed in Hufflepuff. The professors were nice to him, especially the flight instructor but then again, he was nice to everyone. Even Professor Snape. Actually, now that Alessandro thought about, Instructor Spencer was nicer to Snape than he was anyone else. He heard older students say that they were dating but he knew they were lying to him, trying to goad him into something foolish. He knew it had to be a lie because he knew that two boys didn't date. It was just… impossible… and weird.

Alessandro sighed as he closed his Transfiguration book, tired from all the studying he had been doing. Studying was all he had to do since he didn't have any friends. Looking up at the sky, he realized that he had better get back to the castle before the sun set. He pushed his books, quills and ink holder into his back pack and slung the thing over his shoulder.

"Hello there child,"

He whipped around, nearly dropping his bag in fright. A woman stood on the path back to the castle. The woman was unlike anyone he had ever seen before, even living in the Wizarding World like he did with all its wonders and strange creatures. She was very tall, probably the tallest woman he had ever seen. But the really weird thing was that the woman had blue skin and purple hair.

"H-hi," He said uncertainly. "Who-who are you?"

"My name is Vertus," The woman told him.

"Vertus?" He asked. "That's not a name; it's Latin for 'truth'." His cousin had taught him Latin phrases before he'd come to school and he still remembered a lot of them. It was an interesting language.

"You're right, it is Latin, but it's also my name." She smiled. "And what is your name?"

"Alessandro," He told her, his young voice shaking with nerves.

"Italian for 'defender'," Vertus said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked, picking up his back-pack and holding it to his chest protectively.

"Yes, Alessandro. Are you a student here?"

He nodded. "Uhuh,"

The smile grew by several teeth. "Then you know Halo Spencer."

"Yeah, he's my Flight Instructor."

"I want you to give him something for me…"

**SNAPE'S POV**

Halo withered underneath me, purring with satisfaction. I kissed him gently, licking over his lips as we moved against each other. Lupin and Pendergast had gone off to share the full moon, it was the weekend and I had given my class work to Clawsyn. Halo and I had the night to ourselves; the first we'd had in several days.

He pulled my head down for a more thorough kiss and I felt the beginning tingle of orgasm. I pulled his chest against mine and nipped his tongue as his hands slid down my back. I thrust harder and he gasped as I brushed against his prostate.

"Shit Sev," He murmured.

"I love you," The tingle had become stronger, more insistent as I neared my peak.

"You…you promised… Jesus Sev, right there…" He sucked in his breath and I felt him release hotly between our joined bodies. I kissed him again, rocking into him hard and fast until I too came.

"I love you," I whispered again, leaving a trail of kisses along his face and neck as my heart pounded in my ears.

"Sev,"

"I know, Halo, I know." I had promised that I wouldn't say those three words to him. He didn't give me a reason as to why he didn't want me to say them but I didn't care. Our love was shown by our actions and not our words. Clichéd, I know, but still true.

I waved my wand over the both of us, cleaning away all the evidence of our lovemaking. I knew that we were both too sore to get up and take a shower.

"Can't breathe, squishing me," He muttered.

I moved carefully off him and lay down beside him, sliding my arm beneath his head. "Sorry,"

"It's okay Sev," His eyelids drooped a little.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

He smiled. "You wore me out,"

"And here I am, hoping for another round,"

He laughed at that and turned to snuggle into my side. I hugged him to me and bit his ear playfully. He chuckled and tickled my sides to get me to move away. I sighed and moved away like he wanted, giving him space to stretch out.

"Good night Sev," He said.

I poked him in the ribs. "What? No second round?" He chuckle lightly.

"Night Severus,"

I smiled. "Good night Halo."

_**POP!**_

Halo and I both moved apart, my wand spinning forward in my hand as Halo's erupted into flame.

"Please don't hurt Betulio!" A high pitched voice screamed and I lowered my wand at the sight of the mangy House Elf. "The Headmaster sent Betulio to find you. He needs the both of you to go to the Hospital Wing now." Another pop and the creature was gone in a little puff of smoke.

"What in the fuck is going on?" Halo exclaimed.

**Halo's POV**

Sev and I were dressed in record time and heading toward the Hospital Wing before either of us had time to complain about the lack of sleep. The castle ghosts stayed out of my way as I tore down the corridors at top speed with Sev struggling to keep up. Professor Sprout was just entering as I rounded the corner.

"Professor," I huffed, sliding to a stop. Sev crashed into a half second later, using my shoulder for balance. "What's happened? What's going on?"

The plump woman opened the heavy doors and led us inside. "A body was found on the grounds," She told us.

"A… a body?" Sev asked lowly.

"Of a student," Tears sprang to her eyes and I put my arm around her shoulders. Obviously it was one the students from Hufflepuff or the Headmaster would not have summoned her too. "The Headmaster has asked all of us here while we wait for the child's parents to arrive. This is horrible Halo, just horrible."

I felt Sev squeeze my arm. "Who is the child?"

Professor Sprout looked over her shoulder at us. "It's Alessandro," She murmured.

Sev pressed his hand against my spine as I swayed with shock. I licked my suddenly dry lips but it didn't get rid of the cotton feeling in my mouth. "Who found him?" I forced myself to ask.

"The Headmaster found him while he was taking a walk on the grounds."

Sev's hand tightened on the back of my shirt; a silent warning. Abruptly, the Headmaster stepped into my view and grabbed me away from Sev and Professor Sprout. He didn't say anything to me, but his expression held anger unlike any I had ever witnessed in the man.

PAGEBREAK

"Young master Malfoy will live," Dumbledore said and I let out a sigh of relief. "His parents have requested that he be transferred to St. Mungo's within the next hour."

I let my hand fall into my hands with relief. "Thank the gods,"

"Indeed you must Halo," The Headmaster said. "You know who it was that injured him."

I looked up and I felt the color drain from my face. What Dumbledore had said had not been a question; he knew that Alessandro's injuries were somehow related to me. I stayed silent, heart pounding in my ears.

"He was attacked by a Sidhe, Halo," He told me. "And this Sidhe left a message for you…"

The Headmaster threw a crumpled scrap of paper onto his desk. At the top of the paper was a symbol I had hoped I would never see again.

PAGEBREAK

By the time the sun had risen, Diogenes Pendergast had had a lot of fun under the full moon. Of course, his definition of 'fun' was very different from that of most peoples. And by the time he'd had his fill of the preternatural power his fur had been covered in blood. He'd bathed in a local stream right as the sun had risen; now he walked back to Hogsmeade in stolen clothes.

Once he had got back to the hotel he would take a more thorough shower and put on his own clothes. Then, Diogenes guessed he would just lie around and annoy Vertus. The Sidhe woman was fun to banter with because she was so different from modern women. The world that she had grown up in was so different from his, so exotic, along with her temperament that Diogenes actually found her company refreshing. Vertus actually had a few things in common with his elder brother. Her way of speaking, for instance, was very similar to Aloysius'.

…."The Headmaster wants us back at the castle."

"Did he say why?"

Diogenes knew that voice and he quickly stopped in some random doorway to listen. He hadn't heard his brother's voice for years, not in person anyway, always over the phone or some other recording device.

"Halo has something he wants to tell everyone, and we're on the top of the list." The first voice said and after a moment, Diogenes recognized it as the raspy voice of Remus Lupin.

_That's odd,_ He thought. _What's dear brother doing with the little wolf?_

His brother sighed softly as the two of them walked past. The red-wolf's heart leapt into his throat when he saw just how close together the two men were walking. Their closeness wouldn't have registered as odd to any passerby, but Diogenes knew that Aloysius greatly loved having his own space. There was something growing between them, something unseen, a relationship of some kind.

_Are they lovers? Already? The plan is moving much faster than I had thought it would…._

"Very well," His brother said to Remus. "We'll take a rain check on today."

More soon guys, just let me type it all up. -Gadget.


	11. Chapter 1o

**Disclaimer- All cannon characters belong to JK Rowling and anyone else belongs to me just like the plot, unless stated otherwise. It will likely be awhile until I can add another chapter or update this story. I've got a lot of other things I'm working on now; school assignments and stuff but this fan fic will be one of my top priorities. Please bear with me-Gadget**

**Also, Diogenes Pendergast belongs to Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. That he is a werewolf is something of my design, not something from their novels. Thanks for reading, how about a review? -Gadget.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**HALO'S POV**

I held out my left hand, commanding my Sidhe magic to show a larger version of the symbol left for me. Pend and Remus both gave the symbol a wary look and kept their distance from it as it floated in the air, represented by my flame.

"This symbol translates into 'Vertus' and it's the name of the Sidhe that attacked Alessandro." I said, mostly to Dumbledore. "Before I left the Seelie, this glyph was found at three murder sites within the Mound."

"Is that why you left?" The Headmaster asked.

"No, there murders happened after I announced that I was leaving. I didn't know any of the victims, I had seen them around and they were just young ones. Probably near the same age as Alessandro."

The Headmaster nodded and gestured for me to continue. I looked over at the two werewolves; they were sitting awfully close lately.

"I'm sure it's the same Sidhe, and honestly, we're blessed that all she did was sedate the kid." I closed my hand which pretty much turned off my power and killed the glyph. "The bodies that were found inside the Seelie Mound were badly… disfigured."

"What is this Sidhe's Hand of Power?" The Headmaster asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I don't even know what she looks like."

The Headmaster nodded understandingly. "Is there a reason you failed to mention this when I hired you?"

Oh yeah… "I… just wanted to put it all behind me…"

PAGEBREAK

The very second Dumbledore was done talking to me, I bolted for the door. I heard Pend yelling for me to stop and his footsteps following me at a sprint. And I could vaguely hear Remus' steps behind Pend's, I only ran faster. I needed to get to my room before Sev left the Hospital wing, I needed to pack and get out of the castle before the shit really hit the fan.

"Halo, stop!" Remus yelled as I turned a corner and then suddenly, Pend grabbed my shoulder and kept me from moving.

"Let go!" I yelled.

"Is my brother involved in this?" My friend demanded. "Did this Sidhe pull Diogenes into her plot to destroy you?"

_God,_ I thought, _that's a leap in judgment_. I had no way of knowing if Diogenes was involved with Vertus somehow. Remus was the one that had seen him, so if anyone knew it would be him. But here Pend was, demanding answers I didn't have.

"Has she brainwashed him?" Pend asked, shaking me.

"Let me go," I told him, grabbing onto his arms and trying to loosen his grip on me.

"Answer me Halo! What sort of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?" He was screaming at me and I lost it. I lashed out with my Sidhe-borne strength and shoved him away from me.

I twisted away, slamming into my door and then into the room. I heard Remus yelling behind me.

**REMUS LUPIN'S POV**

Aly slammed into the wall with a deafening THUD! He crumpled to the floor and didn't move. "Aly!" I ran to his side just as he was opening his eyes, and just like on the full moon, there was no pupil. His irises had completely taken over his eyes, bright silver in the light of the corridor.

He shook himself out and slammed his fist into Halo's door, leaving a large dent. Whatever it was that he'd hoped that would accomplish didn't happen however and he growled in frustration. Finally, he seemed to become aware of me standing next to him.

"Remus," He said softly, passing his hand through his now tousled blonde hair.

"What?" I asked, stepping just a little closer.

I had never seen him- or Halo for that matter- loose control of his temper. It was a frightening thing and I desperately didn't want to set him off again.

"Come with me," It wasn't a request because he grabbed my wrist and wrenched me in the opposite direction.

**HALO'S POV**

Sev had gotten back to the room before me. He had been sitting near the fire place but he stood as I burst through the door. His hair was swept back in a ponytail and he'd taken off his cloak so that he only wore his favorite black shirt and loose slacks; his feet were bare under the hem of his pants.

"What's wrong Halo?" He asked.

I crossed the room quickly, my hands grabbing his face and pulling him down for a hungry kiss. He hesitated to kiss me back at first and then it was like were we devouring each other, our tongues battling as he kissed me back. His hands traveled along my spine, up to my shoulders and then into my hair. I clutched Sev to me, lingering in the kiss before I finally pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked me but he was smiling as he tickled the base of my neck.

"Do you love me Severus?"

Sev didn't even blink, he didn't do anything. "Of course I love you Halo."

"With all your heart?" I pressed him to me but didn't take my eyes away from his.

"Yes Halo, with all my heart and all my soul." His peaceful expression dissolved into confusion. "What's going on here Halo?"

"Severus…" I licked my lips, suddenly very afraid of what I was about to ask. The question would change everything between us, but I had to tell him that I was leaving first. "Severus I have to leave again; I don't know if I'll be back."

His face darkened and I felt his magic in the air like the weight of a summer storm. "No," He all but growled. "You're not leaving, not again Halo. I won't let you."

"Severus…"

"No Halo, you left me for ten long years after I told you I loved you the first time. And now, after you ask me to confess my love to you again, you tell me that you're going to leave me once more. Halo, I love you, I truly love you with all my heart but if you leave me this time, I won't be here even if you do come back."

I jerked him down into another heated kiss. "You're coming with me Severus."

It tool a few minutes before what I had said finally sank in. "What are you saying?"

I licked my lips again, this time searching for the taste of his kiss. "I want you to come with me when I leave," I repeated and dropped onto my knees in front of him, holding both his hands in mine.

"Halo," He whispered, eyelids fluttering.

"Severus Ezekiel Snape," I said. "Will you be my life-mate, my pair bond?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?" He whispered as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yes," I said. "I'm asking you to marry me Sev."

He jerked me to my feet and laid the most satisfying kiss on my lips that I'd ever had. He had given me his answer and now I knew, at least as Sidhe Law was concerned, that he would be safe. Even if I wasn't.

**SNAPE'S POV**

Halo slept unmoving with his back pressed into my side and my arm underneath his head. The day had been one of the strangest I'd had in a long time. First Lupin and Pendergast had gone off together and then Alessandro was found on the grounds. The poor child, his parents were already with him in the Hospital Wing waiting for him to wake up. Hopefully, their wait wouldn't be too long.

Then Halo had asked me to be his pair-bond; to marry him. I had nearly fainted I was so surprised; I didn't even have to think about my answer. Yes, of course, yes. After all this time, after everything we had been through together, he had finally acknowledged my feelings for him and he wanted to be with me. Merlin, he'd really asked me to marry him, to be his mate until death parted us. It seemed like some beautiful dream.

He shifted next to me, turning to face me with his hand resting on my chest. I felt every breath he took and I knew I loved him. I brought his hand to my mouth and kissed it; he opened his eyes and smiled at me. As he moved to snuggle closer to me, the smile abruptly vanished. I followed his gaze across the room… to where a woman sat glaring at us.

"Severus," Halo whispered to me. "Don't move…"

What I thought had been a shadow stepped up behind the woman and suddenly she wasn't the only unwanted person in my room. It was man, several inches taller than me, he had angular features with a neatly trimmed goatee that was as gingery orange as his hair. He was leaning over the woman and I realized that she wasn't human quite abruptly. Her hair had varying shades of purple for one thing and her eyes were like Halo's with three differently colored irises. As if that wasn't enough, her skin was blue, pale blue like the sky and I knew she was a Sidhe.

"Ave Halo," The man said in Pendergast's voice, the soft buttery drawl of the southern states. But it wasn't Pendergast, he was too tall, and his presence too menacing.

Halo sat up slowly, one hand rummaging beneath our shared pillow. "Ave Diogenes," He said softly and I felt his hand grasp something beneath my head.

The man, Diogenes, was faster than my lover however and had a gun pointed at me before Halo could pull out his own. "None of that now," He murmured. "Give the gun to Vertus, clip and all."

Halo pulled out the gun, obviously hidden beneath our pillow, and gave it to the woman. The look she gave him boiled my blood, it was possessive and longing. It was a look for my lover that she didn't have the right to wear on her face.

"So… You're helping her…" Halo said as the woman gave Diogenes the gun. He put it in the waistband of his pants.

"That goes without saying Halo." He smiled and I shivered. The man was dangerous the same way a hungry, feral animal was dangerous. It was in the very air around him, the promise of danger and death spoken like the whisper of a snowflake. I found that I had stiffened so suddenly that my muscles were all knotted up from anticipation.

"Point the gun at me," Halo ordered Diogenes, his tone nearly a growl.

The ginger-haired man smiled slowly. "And why would I do that?"

The Sidhe woman spoke for the first time, her soft voice sounded like the tinkling of bells despite her obvious annoyance. "Look at the wizard's eyes." She told Diogenes and he squinted to do as she asked. "He's been pair-bound to Halo. According to Sidhe law you cannot harm him in any way."

I felt Halo go rigid momentarily and then he turned me around to face him. He stared into my eyes and stroked around them tenderly.

"What is it?" I asked him; the Sidhe woman and Diogenes easily forgotten.

He smiled at me. "Your eyes have turned gold to match mine. Old magic, Sidhe magic most have bound you to me independently after you agreed to be my mate."

"Fascinating," Diogenes commented dryly before gesturing at me with the gun. "Leave wizard,"

"No," I said. I felt a sudden surge of protective fire that bordered on possessiveness. I didn't want to leave Halo alone with either of them, the both of them mass murderers.

Diogenes cocked back the hammer on his gun pointedly; letting the sound fill the room instead of his voice.

"No," I repeated. "I'm not leaving Halo alone with you."

Chips of paint and plaster rained down on me seconds after Diogenes pulled the trigger. Luckily the bullet had embedded itself in the wall above my head instead of in my head. I didn't know if it was because of the magic protecting me or if Diogenes had even really been aiming for me. His expression cleared up all doubt however and he put the gun in a holster under his arm that was similar to the one Halo had used to wear.

Halo relaxed slightly and though his back was to me, I heard the grin in his voice. "Hey man, nice shot." He taunted Diogenes brazenly.

The Sidhe woman stopped Diogenes before he could do anything to my lover. "Please leave wizard."

Halo smiled at me. "Everything's fine Sev," He promised. "I'll meet you in Dumbledore's office."

"Halo-"He nudged me toward the door. "Halo,"

"I love you Severus," He whispered; it sounded like an apology as the door shut in my face.

"I love you too Halo."

Soory it took me so long to update, I've been really really busy here. I've got maybe two more chapters to type up and then this one is done. Thanks for reading- Gadget.


End file.
